Inescapable Regret
by Vincentre
Summary: Upon witnessing his cousin's death, Hyuuga Neji falls into a despaired state and blames himself for her untimely demise. Seeking redemption and comfort, he turns to the only female that he has left to lean on. [During TimeSkip]
1. Chapter 1

**Ranting Author (Neji-fication Version):** Uh-oh. I'm in trouble. I'm gonna have to make those Tales of the Abyss fan fictions wait, I see. My current love is the Naruto series. Hurray for Neji…the all-seeing bastard (Literally. He's fatherless right now. It's so sad.)

Okay, so I was kidding. I adore Neji. He's like—my favorite character. If something ever happened to him, I might have to consider a couple of complaints on the behalf of the storyline.

Once again—"Neji follower". I practice "Neji-ism"…and "Tobi-ism"—not to mention "Juugo-ism". If you're lucky, you might see the infamous "Itachi-ism" traces within my room.

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. From the Kishimoto-ness. Not owned by me.

**Inspiration:** That Naruto ending "Michi".

**Summary:** Takes place in the time-skip thing of the Shippuden Setting. They're all like…Fifteen or so. Sixteen for others. (See bottom for rest. No spoilers here. This is a spoiler free faction.)

* * *

_Twisted Fate_  
Chapter I

-

The day was sinister and gloomy, virtually evening in the wooded area. Rain clouds had gathered, blocking out the sun that was supposed to be setting at that very moment. It was more or less an omen for what was to come—the first of countless agonizing days to follow for the exceptionally gifted young man known as Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji! You found her yet?" The earpiece squealed out the distorted voice of Tenten who was elsewhere in the forest, along with the rest of the incomplete rookie nine—few only being present. She had taken sides with Team Eight, consisting of Kiba and Shino, so to keep the balance of power even. They had thought it best that she be the substitute for the vanished konoichi, being the long-range specialist that she was.

"No," answered the disheartened genius reluctantly as he flew through the treetops with his current teammate of just Lee. The other boy shot his partner a saddened smile from over his shoulder as he continued to dash, leading. "No sign of Lady Hinata in this region. We should regroup for the time being. This is enemy territory so the best place would be—"

Something familiar caught the sight of his Byakugan, not even two hundred meters from that area. It was her—Hyuuga Hinata. The girl he and the others had been searching the area for, taking nearly a day to find the ostensibly missing young woman.

"What's the hold-up? Something wrong?" Kiba's voice was a mixture of anxiousness and annoyance.

The male did not answer as he swooped to the ground, motioning Lee to follow his lead. Within seconds, he was staring at his cousin. His eyes were wide in shock as he gazed at the unmoving body of the heiress to his illustrious clan, lying motionless as if she were dead. She seemed to be. He was nearly frozen in place.

"Hi…Hinata?" Lee finally spoke, sprinting over to the girl and kneeling by her side. Upon closer look, he could see the fatal wounds that had been inflicted upon the innocent one, but none were as horrific as the one that pierced her chest and tore through her torso. A stream of blood had already trailed down from the corner of her mouth. Hinata's injury appeared to be from a sword—cutting through her left side.

Blood had leaked from the wound, staining her clothing and saturating the ground around her. Hinata laid on her right side; eyes closed and her back facing them.

Lee panicked upon seeing a fellow shinobi in such a condition and he finally thought to radio in for assistance. Putting two fingers to her neck and checking for a pulse, the determined boy glanced around for any sort of landmark, something that would help the healers get here faster than by estimating distance. If thing kept up, she would die.

Neji put a gentle hand to the girl's cheek, expression softening. His movements had been so quick—nearly invisible to his teammate when he had approached Hinata's other side. "She's…cold." His words were uttered in a profound and almost muted tone, eyes focused on the dying figure. "Hinata," he whispered sternly, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder and shaking the girl slightly. When she did not stir, he tried again, saying her name louder. Again, she did not move. He lost optimism.

Remaining teams were now heading for them.

The talented youth removed his hand from the female's icy, whitish cheek before turning his attention to the companion that had accompanied him; in turn his friend was staring at him with absolute sorrow within his eyes. As one, they both looked towards a bush that rattled then revealed the colleagues of the female fighter, and their own team member as well. A small breeze swept through the area as Kiba, with Akamaru, Shino and Tenten made their appearance, standing over Neji and gaping in awe at the girl who rested on the blood-soaked earth.

Tenten clasped a hand over her mouth and turned her gaze elsewhere as the bug using shinobi finally stepped front, gawking at his fallen teammate. He kneeled, examining the wound that was inflicted on her, and then turned his gaze to the two who had arrived before him.

"This is a joke right? I mean…this…isn't real, right?" Kiba, stuck in the same place he was upon arrival, spoke with a hopeless tone with his focus on the ground. "This can't be happening. She's not dead…"

"It is," came the pitiless response from Neji, "This is real. Reality. Though she isn't lifeless yet, Lady Hinata will breathe her last soon." He stood slowly, sighing deeply out of frustration. Sorrow was no longer present in his expression. The young man took a few steps away only to be distracted by the somewhat enraged glare from Tenten. He winced upon seeing it.

The sound of movement from Hinata was enough to save Neji from condemnation due to his words, seeing that the others disagreed with his statement completely. Every gaze flew to the violet haired maiden on the ground in expectation.

"Hinata!" Kiba shrieked, flying to her where Neji once was along with Tenten being in the spot next to him, stooping. The canine devotee leaned far over her, anticipation in his eyes. "Hinata! Can you hear me? Open your eyes... Please!" He grit his teeth. "Look at me!"

Shino shot his male companion a fierce look of warning, "Turn her onto her back," he ordered, watching as the others followed his demands. Keeping her head steady, he then put a hand on her forehead, letting a small beetle scurry down his other arm and onto the injury. It scuttled around on her chest as if to signal something before fluttering its wings and flying back to its master's sleeve. His expression turned from dismay to misery.

Finally, she opened her eyes, only to catch sight of her teammates first, before noticing Lee and Tenten. A moment passed and she recoiled in pain, though did not move.

Words at a near whisper, the young woman's eyes unsteadily focused on Shino, and then Kiba, as if she could hardly make out the people present at all, "You're here…at last. Where is…brother Neji?" Her voice was hoarse and quiet, frightening to the surrounding others.

"He's…," Tenten assured the other, eyes turning away and to the boy Hinata had asked for. His back was to them and stare elsewhere, arms at his side. "Neji."

"I know," he answered quickly, whipping around and walking towards them with no haste. Standing over the weapon specialist of his group, he gazed down at his family member. "I'm here."

"I…couldn't make it after all. I…failed," she began suddenly, eyes fixing on him as she fought of cringing out of the throbbing of her upper body, "Please take care—of Hanabi. Teach her…what you taught me. Watch over her…just as you did for me. You are…" Hinata swallowed hard, trying to catch her breath, but she was so tired.

"I understand," he spoke, in a calm voice, "I will act in your stead, Lady Hinata. Don't worry either. We'll get you back to Konoha in no time, so don't be concerned about failing." Neji forced a small smile. "Everything will be fine. Just rest. We'll be back soon."

He was lying. She would die in a matter of minutes at this rate, and it was his entire fault. He knew that the mission would be too much and that it was something meant for a person of his skill. Yet, it did not stop him from letting her go in his place. It was his form of kindness to at least try and comfort her, even if it sounded cruel to give such hope.

Hinata closed her eyes, too exhausted to keep them open while Kiba clasped her hand restlessly. Shino remained composed, lowering his head in silence.

"I wish…I could have seen the sun again…" Anyone who knew about her personal life was aware of her small gestures and sayings. _'The sun'_ had two meanings: being the bright light that lit the world, and the other connotation that meant that one particular boy whom she had watched for years. Uzumaki Naruto. Her personal sun. He was the one who she looked to for support and inspiration, even though he had not truly noticed her. Unfortunately, he was still on a mission--the mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke.

Breaths became ragged and uneven and she gently squeezed Kiba's hand. Then, without warning, her arm went limp within his grasp. A sigh left her body, and they knew that Hyuuga Hinata was gone.

Lee looked on in horror at the unmoving being before him, dropping his head and shaking it. "No…"

Raising Hinata's hand, Kiba pressed it to his cheek, savoring the small amount of warmth left in her body.

Once again turning his back to the others, Neji lowered his head, and then snapped it back up again when a hand touched his shoulder. He did not have to turn around to know who it was. "I'm so sorry," Tenten spoke from behind him, putting her other hand on his arm as a way of holding him there. She wanted him to let out whatever emotion he was feeling right then and there. He was a complex individual.

Neji looked to the clouded sky, a hint of resentment in his eyes. "She deserved…to see the sun. Why have even the Gods denied that right?"

* * *

**Ranting Author (Don't-flame-me-too-badly Report):** Yeah, yeah. I know it's not all that great, but I was inspired to do something for the Neji and Hinata relationship. Eventually, it's gonna be NejiTen. 

I heart tragedies.

Anyways, I'm trying to make a story on what would happen if Hinata perished for some strange reason and what the reactions of Neji would be. I really gotta go read a profile or somethin'.

-Vincentre


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranting Author (Bow-chicka-honk-honk Version):** Red vs. Blue. Classic. Tucker is love.

Anyways, I thought I'd do this chapter too—and not just abandon it as soon as it began. I have done that—written stories on the computer and never posted them. Then when "Deletion Day" comes around, I get rid of them. Of course, I regret it in the end.

* * *

_Delayed Reaction_  
**Chapter II**

-

It had been five days since the downfall of Hyuuga Hinata, and Neji, her cousin, sat alone in his dimly lit room on the day she was to be buried in a memorial park dedicated to the members of the Main House. The service had taken place earlier—morning time, and he had purposely missed it.

The guilt had caught up to him finally, making itself known when he was asked to grace the interment with his presence. Instead of attending, he retired to his room, not appearing for the rest of the day and now nightfall was slowly coming.

He had not even considered facing Hinata's remaining family members.

A single candle burned on a stand not too far from the doorway as the setting sun most likely showed. The sun. He no longer respected the eternal symbol for radiance. After all, the Byakugan was good enough to let him see his surroundings—with daylight or not.

His door suddenly slid open, the light from outside streaming in from the background and he turned his back to the person who stepped inside his sanctuary. His senses could tell him that it was his companion—Tenten. She was always the one to confront him about something when he was in a horrible mood.

"Leave me," Neji warned.

Ignoring his comment, shaking her head and sliding his door shut with force. The flame of the candle fluttered and went out from the breeze that followed. "Why weren't you there?" Her voice was commanding, firm.

"Leave me, Tenten. I won't tell you a third time," he spoke again, still not bothering to face him from his position. He folded his legs in the sitting posture, leaning over slightly and sighing. "Let me be alone for a while."

"You've had enough alone time," she retorted, "Answer me, Neji." Footsteps could be heard approaching him, but they stopped. She was only a few feet from him. "You didn't go. Why is that?"

"You know why. I'm…responsible for her death. I can't just waltz in there as if I had nothing to do with it—knowing full well that I could have prevented this outcome."

"Neji. This isn't entirely your fault. We knew too—that it might be a really challenging mission. I just didn't know that it would…end this way. No one could have been certain that there would be such an ambush." She had been hesitant to finish her statement, knowing that whatever said could upset him. Truthfully, that was what she wanted. "So don't just sit there and blame everything on yourself. It's no ones fault—yet everyone is to blame."

"It's my fault—and mine alone. That assault was meant for _me_," he stated quietly, "Don't try and justify my actions…"

"I'm not trying to justify what you did! I'm just trying to make you feel better. You're so distant! I don't know what to do to help—I can't read your mind! Lee and I have tried for the past four days to console you on this, and you just turn us away or avoid—"

"Maybe I don't want you to talk to me about this. Perhaps I'm just trying to give you hints to leave me alone," Neji interrupted, clenching his fist and straightening up from his hunched over position. His outburst left a moment of silence within the room.

"Sure, I saw the hints frequently, but that's not the only thing I noticed! I don't know what you're thinking!" She lowered her tone, hearing whispers outside the door. Most likely, people were slowly returning home from their duties. "The day after Hinata died, you disappeared from the Hyuuga residence, remember? I found you at the training grounds, just sitting there. You looked at me, almost like you wanted my company—like you were longing for my attention. Knowing you though, I walked away." She paused, eying his back with an angered expression. "All I'm saying is…Don't call me—then lock me out!"

All he was able to hear was Tenten's heavy breathing for an instant, then nothing. She was angry with him.

After a minute, she calmed, no longer speaking with a harsh tone, "Neji…Talk to me. Talk to Lee. Just say something. What are you feeling?" She took another step towards him, now directly behind him. So close that her knees grazed against his back. "Are you sad? Angry? What is it?"

"Tenten, I'm sorry. I can't…don't…" Forming words were becoming hard as feeling of sorrow welled up inside the Hyuuga boy. He lowered his head, forcing out a reply, "Just…go away."

He sobbed, and hid his face within a hand, grateful that she could not see him.

Her expression softened upon hearing his nearly silent crying and she kneeled down, embracing him from behind. Tenten's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling herself closer to him in a comforting gesture. She said nothing. What could she possibly tell him? He was trying to be strong, yet in the end, even the great Hyuuga Neji cracked.

He spoke between barely audible sobs. "Leave. I don't…want you to see me like this."

"Then I'll close my eyes."

That was when the great Neji broke down, expressing misery for the first time in years.

* * *

**Ranting Author (Tales-of-the-Abyss Report):** Yep. It's emotional. Sob, sob, sob. Cry, cry, cry. Snivel, snivel, baby. Reminded me of the TearxLuke moment when Tear found out that she was going to die and Luke wouldn't leave her side. He was such a nice guy. Too bad he sorta, kinda, merged with that one guy in the end. 

That was kinda sad. I wasn't expecting Asch to die towards the end and pretty much screw over Natalia's future with him. That really sucked.

Depending on how this goes, I might actually write a third chapter for this thing…well…it was a quickie. I didn't spend much time on this.

I have an idea for it so why not keep it going--at least for a little while. See where it goes, y'know?

Might as well stick with it.

-Vincentre


End file.
